Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of illumination systems, and, more specifically, to systems and methods for determining unknown positions of light sources within such illumination systems.
Description of the Related Art
Outdoor lighting applications place high significance on the information regarding the position, i.e. the height and the orientation in space, of luminaires with respect to the road surface. This information is used at various stages throughout the operating life of a lighting network. At the time of the installation, installers require precise position information to ensure that the installed lighting has the optimal illumination and safety considerations. During remote commissioning, calibration and post-installation phases, position information is very useful for taking necessary corrective and compensation actions.
Currently, the position information is determined manually, where an installer walks around luminaires with clinometers and inclinometers and measures the desired values. Such an approach is time-consuming, costly, and error-prone.
What is needed in the art is a technique that enables determination of unknown positions of light sources of luminaires in a manner that improves on at least some of the problems described above.